My Life As Mrs Rainey!
by Karabara2011
Summary: OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS! Mort and Cheyenne are living the American Dream.....right? Are they slowly drifting apart? What will happen when Mort accuses Cheyenne of cheating? Is Shooter coming back? Sequal to The Wonderful Town of Tashmore Lake
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE!! I'M BACK!! Did ya miss me?! LOL I'm sure that it wasn't terrible without me...you all lived right? lol well here's the sequal to The Wonderful Town of Tashmore Lake honestly I'm really excited about this one! Well remember to push the little purple button down there at the bottom that keeps me writing! Let me know if I am completely wrong about this one...stop me before I humiliate myself! Chapter 1...

* * *

Chapter 1

Since the wedding three years ago, things have been simply blissful for Mort and I. Ana is now six years old and is now Mort's official daughter. The day after we had returned from our honeymoon in Maui, Mort adopted Anastasia and called her his own. Mort is an amazing father to her. He spoils her senseless and almost never has to discipline her. I on the other hand, have been trying to teach her that you can't get everything you want all the time. Unfortunately she uses the marriage between Mort and I as a counter-example and then she gets whatever she wants from me too.

Mort and I have also welcomed our own child into the world about two years after we were married. On September 23, 2007, we welcomed Trace Benjamin Rainey into the world. He is now almost a year old and is close to walking. Anastasia seems to get along with Trace even with the five years between them.

You can already distinguish the differences between the two, the personalities and the obvious genetic ones. Ana is a bona fide daddy's girl that is timid and shy, while Trace on the other hand is a momma's boy that is outgoing and isn't afraid to make a scene in public. The genetics were kind with both of my kids. Even though they have different dads, you can see similarities between them. They both have my nose and eye shape. Anastasia has the piercing ice-blue eyes from Adam, while Trace has the deep chocolate brown eyes that Mort has. Anastasia has my round face shape while Trace has Mort's oval shaped face. Anastasia unfortunately got stuck with my body shape, not tall, nor short and not fat, nor skinny but…chubby. Trace has the skin-kissed color skin and Anastasia is a pale little girl with long, blonde, curly hair that I had as a child, even though now mine is a medium brown color as a result of aging. The tiny bit of hair that's on Trace's head is the dark brown that Mort's roots are.

Although there are so many differences between the two of them, they get along with each other extremely well, and Anastasia would do anything to keep Trace safe. But who was to know that our perfect little family was going to be ripped to shreds…by a wave of disaster?


	2. Chapter 2

Alright guys...this one's longer than the first chapter, well, obviously. LOL remember to R&R!! Love you all!

* * *

Chapter 2

On my way home from classes one night, I received a text on my phone. I opened my phone and didn't recognize the number that it came from, but decided that it might be a friend of mine that I hadn't had a chance to put into my phone yet, and it might be important. When I came to a red light, I opened the text and on the little white screen it said: "Hey sexi! R we stil on 4 the hotel 11?"

I was shocked and confused as I read the words over and over again. I pushed the 'reply' button on my phone to send a text back, but the sound of a car horn behind me scared me. I had completely forgotten that I was still sitting at the now green light. I gently tossed the cell phone onto the passenger's seat and pushed my foot gently onto the gas pedal and drove through town. I just wanted to get home, it had been a long day and I just wanted to go to bed.

As I pulled into the dirt driveway out in front of the house, I turned the car off, but didn't get out. I picked up my phone from the seat next to me and texted back: "Im sry but i think u have the rong #..." After it showed the red checkmark and said, "text sent," I shut my phone and shoved it down into my purse.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the house. Ana and Trace were both carried into the room by Mort, one on each hip. "Hi babies!" I exclaimed as I kissed both of their foreheads. "And hello honey," I kissed Mort gently after he sat them down and they ran into the living room.

"How was school?" he asked after we pulled away.

"You mean other than the fact that I'm completely swamped with homework and that I'm so tired that I'm barely conscious?"

"Sure…" he said drawing it out so long that when he finally finished it was a question.

"Then it was alright yea," I said turning on my heels and headed into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Well that's good," he paused momentarily, "Hey um…you know that your birthday is coming up right?"

I poked my head out from behind the refrigerator door, "Yea…why? What about it?"

"Well, you know…Anastasia and I were talking today after her school let out and well Trace was taking a nap, so we talked about what you might want for your birthday."

"Mort," I sighed and shut the freezer door, "you know that I already told you not to get me anything."

"Well you see, that's the problem. I told Ana that and let me tell you something…she's definitely your daughter."

"And why is that exactly?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table with a berry flavored wine cooler.

"Because…she came back with the most annoying comment that she knew I wouldn't have an answer to…just like when we get into our little arguments and you say those little comments that just get me frustrated and flustered."

"Okay…" I paused and took a drink of my wine cooler, "what did she say?"

He smiled to himself before starting, "She said, 'Well, Mommy didn't tell _me _that.' And I just sat there looking at her in disbelief, until she asked me why I was staring at her but…" his voice trailed off and he shrugged.

"Oh my God…she really is my daughter isn't she?" I joked, "But Mort…do not even think about getting me _anything_ do we understand each other?"

He surrendered, putting his hands up in the air, "Alright, alright, alright!"

I looked slyly at him and yelled, "That goes for you too Ana! I know you're standing right outside of the kitchen!"

"Daddy!" she yelled as she ran into the kitchen, "you weren't 'apposed to tell her!" She punched his arm and went running out of the room.

I sat laughing to myself, covering my mouth with my hand. Be fore he or I had a chance to say anything to one another, we were interrupted by the sound of my cell phone ringing. I calmly walked out into the hallway where my purse was and dug my cell phone out of the bottom. It was my math professor, Professor Robinson; I had given all of my professors my cell phone number so that they could get a hold of me easily if we had to schedule, or reschedule, something.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cheyenne, it's Professor Robinson. How are you?"

Though I was extremely confused at why he would be calling me, I politely answered him, "I'm uh…I'm alright. What's up?" I asked as Mort appeared in the kitchen doorway, looking at me.

"Who's that?" he whispered, pointing at my cell phone.

I simultaneously shook my hand and head sending him the message that he needed to shut up. My professor continued calmly, "I was calling to ask you if you had ever made up that test that you had missed. Because I was going through the grades today and saw that it was missing for you and I couldn't find it anywhere."

"Oh yea, that was the day that my daughter was sick, no I hadn't had a chance to stay after to make it up. How soon do you need that grade in?"

"Well you see, that's the dilemma, I need the grade in by tomorrow and that's why I am just calling you out of the blue like this. I'm still down here at the school if you think that you can come down here right now to make it up."

"Well…" I paused and looked down at my watch, quarter after six, "I'm sure that I could be down there in about twenty, twenty-five minutes…is that alright?"

"Yup, that's perfect," he said, sounding like he was smiling.

"Okay well I'll be down there soon," we said our quick little good-byes and I hung up.

"Okay now who the hell was that?" Mort demanded, sounding slightly angry…or jealous, I couldn't tell which one.

"Chill hon, it was just my math professor. I have to go back down to the school and make up a test that I'd missed that day that Ana had that head cold," I said, leaning in and kissing him gently, noticing that he relaxed a little, "Don't worry honey," I laid my head on him chest and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a gentle hug, "you're the only man in my life. Well…you and Trace but I'm not really sure that he counts," I looked at him and smiled.

"Alright," he kissed the top of my head, "just be careful…take care of yourself. I mean a pretty girl like you? You're like the perfect victim, so just…be careful," he repeated, "I don't what I'd do if anything happened to you. And all guys, I don't care what they tell you, we all have the same thing on our minds," he smiled at me slyly.

"Aww honey…" I whined, "I'm not ready to have _another_ baby! I'm still recovering from Trace's big head!"

"Oh trust me honey, I'm not ready yet either! I'm finally starting to get back into the routine of sleeping a full eight hours!" he said, winking at me.

"Okay well I better get down there soon, or he's going to think that I'm not gonna show up at all," I gave him a quick kiss and headed out the door.

"Okay, bye babe," he spit out just before I closed the door.

I walked out to my car and got in. Something just didn't feel right to me about Professor Robinson calling me like that. The man had a reputation, and not necessarily a good one either. He wasn't and older man but he was about thirty-five and good-looking, just not my type. He definitely had a way with his female students too and apparently didn't take "no" for an answer. Over the course of his ten years of teaching, he'd had at least three reports of sexual harassment or abuse; all of which, the charges were eventually dropped.

So, needless to say, I was scared about being alone with this guy. I was mentally preparing myself as I pulled into the college parking lot. I walked down the empty, narrow, dark hallway toward the dreaded room. As soon as my hand touched the doorknob, the door swung open, which caused me to involuntarily jump back.

"Oh! Oh my God, I'm so sorry Cheyenne. I didn't mean to scare you, honestly," he said, then smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. It happens to me all the time…I mean you think that I'd be used to it by now," I replied as I put my hand on the strap of my purse.

"Okay, well, that test is sitting on my desk, so you can go ahead on in and pick it up. I'll be right back if you have any questions," he instructed as he moved so that I could go into the room.

I smiled politely, "Okay."

After he walked away and started down the hallway, something made me shiver. I'm not exactly sure what it was, but it sent chills down my spine.

About five minutes later, I was sitting at my desk, focusing intently at a question that deeply confused me. The door opened and I looked up to see Professor Robinson walking back into the room.

"I'm sorry about that," he said as he sat some papers down, "I had to run down and make a couple copies of next weeks lecture," he rolled his eyes which caused me to smile, even though I didn't want to.

Fifteen minutes later, I was working on the last question of my test when I felt something moved slowly up the sides of my neck. I quickly brought my shoulders up to cover my neck and whipped around.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He was standing directly over me with the scariest smirk on his face.

"You looked a little tense, so I thought that you could use a neck massage…you know, to calm down just a hair."

I stood up and faced him, "Look _Professor_, I'm married to an amazing man and have two children, so there's no reason in the world for you to—" I was cut off when he crushed his lips against mine.

I struggled with him for a few seconds to try and force him off of me. The disadvantage for me was that I'm 5'5" while he was 6'3". There was no way that I would be strong enough to force him off. He pinned me up against the nearest wall and made it so that I couldn't move. When I thought that it was over and all hope was lost, a thought that was a result from a blast of pure adrenaline came to me.

"Get off of me!" I growled after quickly turning my head and breaking our "kiss."

"Not a chance," he said, panting.

"Alright then," I said in a low voice, but loud enough for him to hear me. I quickly brought my knee up with enough force into his crotch, to bring the enormous man to his knees with tears in his eyes. This gave me a chance to grab my things and run out of the room and into my car. I quickly got in and started the car. I drove out of the parking lot as quickly as I could.

I got half-way home and the adrenaline wore off. I pulled into a fast food parking lot and turned off the car. Unable to do anything else, I started crying. I couldn't believe that, that had just happened to me. I regretted going back to the school period. I was disappointed in myself; my gut had told me that something was wrong, but stupid me didn't believe it.

One thing was certain though, Mort could _never _find out about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to get this chapter up on here! But with the end of school and finals...things were CRA-ZAY! lol well here's the long awaited 3rd chapter remember...R&R!

* * *

Chapter 3

On the short drive back to the house, I was contemplating on what exactly I should do. I had absolutely no idea. _Should I press charges?_ No, then Mort would obviously find out. _Should I tell Mort anyway?_ No, because he'll either believe me and want to kill Professor Robinson, not that I was against that option, or he'd think that I was cheating on him, then he'd leave me…possibly with my kids.

I pulled into the driveway, for the second time today, and I walked into the house. I wasn't in the mood to deal with my kids at the moment, or my husband for that matter. I knew that, that had sounded terrible, but I felt horrible and filthy and wanted to take a shower and go to bed. I wanted to wash every bit of him off of me and then try to forget that it had even happened. I dropped my purse by the door and headed up the stairs to the loft.

As I reached the top of the steps, to my horror, I saw Mort sitting at his desk behind his laptop. He was leaned back against the back of the chair playing with his silver, metal slinky and staring blankly at the screen. I commonly saw this when he was trying to work through a severe case of writer's block. Unfortunately, I was unable to sneak past him with out being spotted.

"Hey babe. Did you get your test all squared away?" he asked, stretching in the process.

"Huh?" I turned around, startled, "Oh, yea I got it finished and everything," I turned and tried to make a quick getaway to the bathroom to avoid anymore conversation.

"Hey wait up," I heard him say with concern heavy in his voice. He grabbed a hold of one of my shoulders and stopped me in my tracks, "Are you alright?" he asked and looked into my eyes as if the answer were evident in my eyes. His brown eyes were now full of concern and had a glint of confusion.

"I-I'm fine. I just wanna take a shower and go to bed. I'm not feeling too great."

"Okay…if you're sure. I guess then it's my turn to tuck the kids in, huh?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

I nodded then turned and went into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. After getting undressed, I wrapped the towel around me and went into emotional overload. I burst into tears; unable to stand on my own, I leaned against the bathroom door, then slid down the door until I was in a sitting position on the floor with my chin resting on my knees.

I had to have sat there for a good twenty minutes because I heard a small knocking on the door, followed by Anastasia's small voice asking if she could use the bathroom before she went to bed. It was already time for her to go to bed.

"Hang on honey, let Mommy get into the shower, then you can come in okay?"

"Okay Mommy," came the little voice through the door. I went over and unlocked the door so that she could come in after I was in the shower. I went over to the tub and started the water.

After about a minute and a half, the water was warm and I stepped in. "Okay honey, you can come in now."

I heard the door open and I heard Ana's feet shuffling around the room. Before she walked out of the room, she told me that she loved me and that she would see me in the morning.

About ten minutes after Anastasia left, I heard the door open and obviously with a lot of force and anger, because I heard the doorknob crash against the wall behind it. I automatically felt fear rush through my body.

"Cheyenne get your ass out here!" I heard a voice yell at me…a familiar voice that was now changed with the rage in it.

I stuck my head out from behind the curtain and saw Mort standing there, hands in fists and my cell phone clenched in one of the fists, "Mort? What's going on?"

"Don't 'What's going on?' me! You know exactly what's going on! Who the hell was texting you asking about meeting up at a hotel at eleven tonight?! Is that where you _really _went?!"

I was terrified of Mort at that moment and stuck my head back behind the curtain. I shut off the water while he continued to go through his tirade. I grabbed my towel off the rack just outside shower. I stepped out with the towel wrapped around me.

"Well?!" he spat out angrily, staring me down, in a useless attempt to intimidate me.

"Well, did you happen to look at my response to that text?" I asked calmly asked, "Before you go assuming things…you might want to get your facts straight and ask me about it _calmly_!" I said angrily, but still kept my voice at a reasonable tone.

"Well…n-no I didn't look to see what you texted back, but that's not the point," he looked extremely flustered, "you need to let me know when things like this happen. If you don't keep me in the loop of your life, how am I supposed to know what's going on? I want you to let me know if it happens again," he said, starting to calm down.

"Why should I have to let you know if someone screws up and sends the wrong person a text? That's what happened earlier; the guy got the wrong number and texted me by mistake. So you can just chill out alright?!"

Once Mort was quiet for once, I heard a tiny sound that sounded like sobbing, "Oh yea, great job Mort, you woke up Trace and Anastasia."

I shoved past him and walked down the hallway to their room. I listened intently to see which one was crying. To my surprise, it was Anastasia.

I sat down on her bed then leaned over and turned on her lamp. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"I-I don't like when you and Daddy fight," she said through her tears. "Please don't fight anymore!" she sat up and hugged me tightly around my neck.

"Don't worry honey," I choked out, emotion heavy in my voice. "Mommy and Daddy are going to work this out okay? We're gonna go talk it out alright?"

"Okay Mommy," she sat back against her headboard and wiped her eyes, "I love you."

I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, baby."

After I re-tucked her in, I walked out of the room and Mort was standing right next to the door. I looked up at an attempt to make eye contact, but his eyes were aimed at my arms, just below my shoulders. When I looked down, bruises were starting to form from where Professor Robinson had grabbed me earlier.

"Wh-What the hell are those?" Mort asked, eyes wide and his mouth open slightly.

I covered them up with my hands when I crossed my arms, "Nothing, just…it's nothing," I looked down at the floor.

"Cheyenne…" he started, moving my hands to see the slowly forming blue ovals on my arms, "what are those bruises from?" he demanded, looking more worried than angry.

"Don't worry about it okay? And for your information, you scared Ana when you decided to start screaming at me. So congratulations," I spat at him as I pushed past him to go into our room.

He of course decided to follow me into the room, "Look honey, I'm really sorry. I didn't ask you; I get it alright? I should've asked you first and I didn't; I just assumed that something was going on," he said as I stood behind him putting on a pair of old grey sweatpants and a hot pink spaghetti-strap tank-top.

"Well…you'll have plenty of time to think about it while you sleep alone tonight," I snapped and grabbed my pillow and a blanket off of our bed.

"Wait…what?" he asked as I went down the stairs, following close behind me.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," I replied, throwing the pillow and blanket onto the couch.

"Oh, come on honey…" he whined, "please don't do this," he looked at me with his big brown eyes in the puppy dog face that I usually was unable to resist.

"God! Enough! I'm staying down here tonight alright?! And if I'm in a better when I wake up tomorrow, I'll consider talking to you again," I said, laying down and putting my back to him.

I felt something brush up behind me, "Then I'm gonna sleep down here with you," Mort whispered into my ear.

I turned my head and saw that he was lying right behind me, making it nearly impossible to get off of the couch.

"Just…tell me one thing," he whispered to me, playing with a piece of my hair.

"Hmm…?" I replied, calming down at a rapid rate and leaning my head on Mort's chest.

"Now please answer me honestly, but where did you get those bruises on your arms?"

"I'm…I'm not sure that you really want to know," I said, trying to just drop the subject right there.

"Please?" he nearly begged, "I really feel like I have the right to know."

I sighed, "Well…how should I say this? When I went in to finish my test, Professor Robinson though that it would be a good idea to, uh, force himself on me. But nothing happened, I promise."

"Oh my God…" he started, sitting up, "I'm gonna kill him."

"No, no, no, no, no your not. You're not gonna do anything, just don't worry about it, I mean I'm fine so there's nothing to worry about it."

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yea, yea I'm fine. I'm really tired though; can we just go to bed?"

"Yea…sure. I love you babe."

"Night; I love you too."


End file.
